world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
Quadrantshitnullbeau
08:38 AG: balish is a huge dick, the end 08:38 AG: anyway do you want to know anything about quadrants 08:39 CA: Uh, I did want to ask about moirails... 08:39 AG: we're going to have a Talk with all of the humans 'so that that shit that happened with doir and ryspor doesn't happen again' 08:39 AG: I was just going to warn you guys not to listen to balish because he's a dick but it actually is a good idea 08:39 CA: Oh, is that what got him upset? Doir I mean... 08:39 AG: no, what got him upset is he's a dick 08:39 AG: the end 08:40 CA: Oh no, what'd he do?... 08:40 AG: acted like a dick 08:40 AG: you wanted to know about moirails right 08:40 CA: Ya... 08:40 AG: any specific questions 08:40 AG: we'll go over all four quadrants but we can start with that one 08:40 CA: Mostly, how do you go about getting one?... 08:41 CA: Because just straight up going "Hey wanna be moirails?" Seems a bit rude... 08:41 AG: well. I mean, usually it just happens. 08:41 AG: You talk to a bunch of people and then something just clicks or whatever, you meet someone you just pity so much you want to claw your eyes out. 08:42 CA: Shame, there isn't anyone I really pity in this session... 08:43 AG: there's no one you've spoken to who you'd like things to go better for, 08:43 AG: who you'd like to fix the problems of 08:43 CA: Well, there is XXXXXXXXXXXXX, but I'll have to wait and see... 08:43 AG: XXXXXXX is who I was suggesting too 08:43 AG: XXXXX got problems bro 08:43 CA: Yes XXXXXXXX does... 08:44 AG: so, idk. maybe wait until I talk to XXXXXX about quadrants too 08:44 AG: and then hit XXXXX up or something 08:44 AG: lay out a nice pile 08:44 AG: cuddle and shit 08:44 AG: talk about your feelings 08:44 CA: Uh... 08:44 CA: Cuddling is more of a <3 thing in human society... 08:44 AG: what 08:44 AG: that's dumb 08:45 AG: how can you open up to someone if you can't even touch them 08:45 AG: what about just a little handholding then 08:45 CA: Touching is fine... 08:45 AG: some minor paps, 08:45 CA: Full on cuddling is a bit to far tho... 08:45 AG: well 08:46 AG: you get to set the terms of your moirailship so as little or as much as you like I suppose 08:46 CA: I guess I'm mostly worried bout stepping on toes... 08:46 AG: whose, Sami's, I'm sure she'll understand but once again it's up to you guys to set limits 08:47 CA: I guess... 08:47 AG: I'll talk to her too 08:47 AG: I'm going to try to talk to everyone because fuck balish 08:47 AG: oh so I forgot to mention 08:48 CA: ?... 08:48 AG: a good moirailship is when two people's flaws complement each other, in a way that each person can always keep the other from their more extreme or self destructive or aggressive behaviors 08:49 CA: I suppose XXXX does need someone like that... 08:49 AG: if two people are TOO similar, it's actually a really bad match up. there's no change, no growth, just perpetual back patting. kind of like jossik and kikate, seriously, who the fuck thought up that pairing 08:49 AG: honestly if I had to make up a match made in heaven it'd be sami/nate 08:49 CA: Oh? Are they together now?... 08:49 CA: That was a quick rebound... 08:50 AG: sami's way too cheerful and prone to self sacrifice, and nate is a paranoid grouch who doesn't talk enough 08:50 AG: but sami doesn't need a moirail. or, she doesn't think she can do one, or whatever. 08:50 AG: man, balish is such a dick. 08:51 CA: Honestly... BLAH BLAH BLAH 08:53 AG: unless you have any other questions 08:53 CA: Not that I can think of... 08:53 AG: so what quadrant do you want to do next 08:53 AG: have explained to you, I mean, not participate in 08:54 CA: Um, I should probably gain a better understanding of grey relationships... 08:55 AG: okay, cool. clubs. auspisticism. 08:55 AG: an auspisticeship is formed when someone needs to mediate between two parties. usually it's in a black sense but I guess it could happen for the other quadrants too. 08:56 AG: the primary function is to keep people who shouldn't from fucking/killing each other. 08:56 CA: I see... 08:57 AG: so, like, in a typical grey relationship you have person a who's in a kissmessitude with person b but person b REALLY hates person C and they start bickering all of the time and fighting so person D steps in so person B doesn't cheat on person A, or worse, start feeling so competitive that s/he takes it too far and actually kills person C 08:57 CA: oh dear... 08:58 CA: I am confused, I was told I was acting 'grey' between Jossik and Ryspor, but I wasn't stopping anyone from killing eachother... 08:58 AG: well what were you doing 08:59 CA: Well, Jossik had confessed his love, and Ryspor didn't respond, so Jossik ran off... 08:59 CA: and they both spoke to me at the same time coincidentally... 08:59 CA: So I helped them sort out their feelings, then they kissed and got together... 08:59 AG: that... doesn't sound grey at all, I think they're dumb. 09:00 AG: it does have some of the mediating/meddling qualities, but you weren't doing it to prevent them from cheating on other partners or w/e 09:00 CA: Got it... 09:00 AG: I guess you could consider that a SUPER temporary auspictiship. 09:00 AG: but, usually they're longer lasting than that. 09:00 AG: an auspictice trip can end up being very close friends and allies. 09:01 AG: trio* 09:01 CA: They certainly speak to me a lot... 09:02 CA: Eh it doesn't matter, it's not like I'm trying to fill my quadrants... 09:02 AG: hmm. well. I don't know. Ryspor needs a pale auspistice to be honest, but I don't know if I'd consider that a grey relationship, just being friends with two idiots in a flushed quadrant and giving them advice. 09:03 AG: one of the primary things about auspicitidsisdfajs is that it's a purely platonic relationship. 09:04 AG: as ryspor's pale auspictice, though, you could still be very close to jossik (as her quadrantmate) and give them advice. 09:04 CA: her?... 09:04 AG: pale auspictisieeds aren't normally a thing but I'll be damned if Ryspor doesn't need it 09:04 CA: Ryspor is a guy, I thought... 09:04 AG: is he rofl 09:04 AG: woops 09:05 AG: I don't know if he's in a pale relationship now but he could use someone to keep him on the straight and narrow so he stops being such a freaking paleslut 09:05 AG: did you know he was black for me for a little while lol 09:05 AG: anyway any other questions about that BLAH BLAH BLAH 09:10 CA: Anyway, onto the next one... 09:11 AG: well flushed is p simple 09:11 AG: seems to be pretty close to your dating thing 09:11 AG: it's someone you like all the qualities of and want to sex. 09:12 CA: uh... yeah p much... 09:12 AG: black relationships are apparently very difficult to understand for you humans and the twinks, but it's my favourite quadrant to be honest 09:13 AG: it's someone whose very presence makes you want to crawl up a wall. they annoy the shit out of you and constantly fight you to do things their way and prove they're better than you, and vice versa. they're a rival you're always in competition with trying to outsmart and outmaneuver. 09:13 CA: I see... 09:14 CA: Yeah I won't be mucking around in that one anymore... 09:14 AG: think about punching someone you have a secret crush and don't want to tell them 09:14 AG: except, not for wrigglers, and you tell them, and you still punch them a little and also kiss their stupid face and leave bruises on them and it's awesome 09:14 AG: you get to rough house and shit 09:14 AG: and... other stuff ehehehe 09:16 AG: I think a black relationship would be good for someone like you! 09:16 AG: You like competition, you like a challenge. 09:16 AG: You humans are weird about only sexing one person, though. 09:17 CA: Humans only have one relationship at a time, if I did that, I'd be hurting Sami... 09:17 AG: if you say so 09:17 AG: one relationship at a time is sure going to hurt your reproductive chances once you get to a new world 09:17 AG: you've got seven people. if you pair them up into three couples with one person left over not doing shit 09:18 AG: and then have at least one of the couple be unable to reproduce because of some weird human biology girl girl shit 09:18 AG: idk, sounds dumb to me 09:18 CA: I thought we became gods at the end of this... 09:18 AG: sounds like something you'll have to get over once you're gods. 09:18 AG: well, yeah, but are you going to just let the universe unfold by itself or are you going to try to save your race,, 09:18 AG: the choice is obvious for me 09:19 CA: Well of course, but it seems something we'll figure out when we get there... 09:20 AG: if you say so. seems like it'd be a better idea to have a plan and a headstart. 09:20 CA: Maybe the new universe will already be populated with our species?... 09:20 CA: Who knows?... 09:20 AG: that's dumb as fuck. 09:20 AG: what if you didn't want to continue your species 09:20 AG: I doubt the game would give a shitty closed-ended reward like that 09:20 AG: but who knows 09:21 CA: I'm more interested in surviving myself for now... 09:21 AG: fair enough 09:21 AG: idk, I like my quadrants 09:21 AG: I get to be close to more people 09:21 AG: I don't have to deal with as much petty jealousy and insecurity as you humans and twinks seem to 09:22 CA: Well, humans have less restricted romances... 09:22 AG: sounds like it's way more restricted to me 09:22 CA: What you would consider pale infidelity, we consider friendship... 09:23 AG: you have wide concupiscient capabilities, sure. you have that over the twinks, at least. 09:23 CA: Honestly, managing several romances like that seems tiring... 09:23 AG: ehehehe if you say so 09:24 CA: But, I will respect your choices and culture... 09:24 AG: with full serendipity you have five people who altogether support you, encourage your growth, and care about you on a deep, primal, soulmate type level. they're like lusii and lovers and best friends all at once. 09:24 AG: it's fucking beautiful, man. 09:25 CA: You do what you do, it's all about prefrences... 09:25 AG: I suppose. 09:26 AG: well, I guess that's it for the lesson today 09:26 CA: Why... 09:26 CA: did we need this again?... 09:26 CA: Because Balish is a dick?... 09:26 AG: balish is a dick yes 09:27 AG: but that's not why 09:27 AG: the races are starting to intermingle and to be honest some of the humans and some of the trolls and some of the twinks are accidentally being really cruel. 09:27 CA: Oh yeah it was Doir being a dick that caused it... 09:27 AG: we're... trying to nip that shit in the bud before someone really gets hurt, or we end up killing one or more of you guys. 09:28 AG: not that that's a threat, but some trolls don't... handle rejection well. 09:28 CA: I see your reasoning... 09:29 CA: Well, thanks for the lesson I suppose... 09:29 AG: no problem 09:29 AG: hey beau do you mind if maybe I just pass this chatlog onto the rest of the humans 09:29 AG: with some editing of course 09:29 AG: I don't think I want to type all this bullshit out again 09:30 CA: Uh sure, BLAH BLAH BLAH